


Girlfriends

by Epiel20



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiel20/pseuds/Epiel20
Summary: “Do you really think they won’t figure out something’s up sooner or later”, Charlie asked the woman scurrying to shove her into the jump ship for a make out session. She was a full proponent of keeping their new relationship from the legends because as loving a bunch they were, it was a ship with one bathroom. Privacy wasn’t a present factor.“Please, if Ray could hide the fact that he was the one who freed Nora Darhk, I think we can hide-‘, she paused. They hadn’t exactly discussed what this was. All they knew was that they liked each other’s company and especially each other’s lips. “This.” That seemed the only word appropriate.





	Girlfriends

01  
“Do you really think they won’t figure out something’s up sooner or later”, Charlie asked the woman scurrying to shove her into the jump ship for a make out session. She was a full proponent of keeping their new relationship from the legends because as loving a bunch they were, it was a ship with one bathroom. Privacy wasn’t a present factor. 

“Please, if Ray could hide the fact that he was the one who freed Nora Darhk, I think we can hide-‘, she paused. They hadn’t exactly discussed what this was. All they knew was that they liked each other’s company and especially each other’s lips. “This.” That seemed the only word appropriate. 

Shrugging, Charlie figured she couldn’t beat that logic and let Zari continue leaning in. There was no rush to spoil something so good so soon. 

02

At dinner time, Charlie made sure to come exactly fifteen minutes after Sara got Gideon to hail them. It didn’t take rocket science to figure out Ray came exactly on the dot, Rory came at the mention of drinks and food, and Zari came only after she finishing her videogames. Charlie grabbed the middle seat at the table after everyone sat and kept ample space for the late woman.

“Look who finally decided to show up”, she teased. Zari merely glared at her and took the seat as if it were the most painful thing she had ever done. They needed to keep up the façade of their hatred for one another. It had become a consistency on this ship. The two not arguing would raise cause for suspicion. 

After their brief interaction, the legends carried on with their chatter. Ray told one of his infamous stories that didn’t go exactly how he thought it did and they rushed to explain to him how it didn’t fit his optimistic view. Charlie laughed at the funny situation with the others and used the opportunity to slide her hand under the table. A soft gasp escaped Zari as she looked down to see Charlie’s hand on her knee. Without sparing a look to Zari, she gently ran it up and down her thigh, a small comfort the legend never thought she’d take joy in. 

And of course Charlie knew what she was doing. When Zari caught her gaze, she saw the wicked look in her eyes, one with promise of more that night. 

Zari then decided to actually do her chores once they all finished. Ray had went through another equivalent of discovering Santa Claus wasn’t real scenario, she figured she’d give her friend a break and not be lazy for once. The only problem was that Zari was terrible at cleaning. The girl could cook, fold laundry, occasionally use some Windex without spilling it but hardcore cleaning was beyond her. Especially picking up after six people.

She grew frustrated as the grime wouldn’t come off of Rory’s plate and set it down in the sink out of frustration. When a groan ripped through her, she jumped in surprise by the sensation of small arms wrapping around her waist. Her panic faded when she saw Charlie’s familiar face. Getting used to how tactile her…partner was would take some adjusting but she certainly didn’t mind it. 

“What are you doing here?” Usually after 9 pm, Charlie would be somewhere lounging around blaring her music.

“Oh come on! You didn’t think I’d let you wash dishes alone. You’re absolutely rubbish at it.”

“I am not!” Zari cried in defense, turning around. Charlie cocked her head to the side and had a skeptical expression. They both knew that wasn’t true, why lie?

“Okay so maaaaaybeeeee, I’m not the best.” She smiled at Zari’s willingness to accept defeat, something she never would have done before. It was nice to be given such a luxury. Except she didn’t expect to have to do the same not a moment later. “But you’re not seriously here to do chores. I know for a fact that you hate them just as much as me.” She saw how smug Zari was and looked down as to avoid her gaze. “Tell me, Charlie, is there another reason you could’ve possibly come?”

“Iwantedtospendtimewithyou”, she muttered quickly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Zari tapped the lobe of her ear in exaggeration. Smiling and rolling her eyes, Charlie finally looked up. As much as she hated it, she did like their teasing and banter.

“I said”, she started wrapping her arms around Zari’s neck, “I may have wanted to spend time with you.” Zari grinned, thoroughly pleased she could draw it out of her, and pulled her closer to her chest. She fell against the counter and they both tilted their heads to the side. Softly, their lips pressed against each other and their eyes fluttered shut. Dishes be damned, the only thing Zari was concerned about was getting this woman’s tongue in her mouth. She was about to succeed too until they heard the patter of footsteps.

Instantly, they pulled apart, Zari’s back to Charlie. She pretended to be hard at work doing the dishes and Charlie scrambled to the other side of the kitchen.

“You two are still up?” Sara asked rubbing her eyes. She knew it’d take Zari a while but this was a new record. She also didn’t understand why Charlie was there.

“I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to watch Zari fail miserably at such a mundane task. It’s sad really.” Zari tightly smiled holding the dish soap like she was ready to spill it on Charlie at any moment. It was scary impressive how fast they could change roles.

“Mmm, anytime you’d like to help just jump right in.” Pulling a seat out, Charlie let herself fall purposefully in it and crossed her arms. Her eyes instinctually scanned over Zari and she shot back some snark to cover it up.

“I think the view from here is just fine.” Sara, obviously done with their silly rivalry, shook her head in exhaustion. She grabbed what she came in for and turned on her heel to leave.

“Just try not to kill each other while I’m asleep. Ray would be devastated.” She paused to think about it. “Mick, maybe.” They smiled at their sleepy captain until she was out of the room. After a few moments for safe measure, Zari snuck back over with the same eagerness she exhibited just minutes ago.

“Now…where were we?”  
03

“You’ve been acting sour all evening, love. Care to tell me why?” She had been in the fabricator room with Zari currently putting on her stockings and garter belt behind the wooden divider. Even though she couldn’t see her secret lover, she could certainly hear her huffing and puffing picturing her with that familiar scowl and her arms crossed.

“I hate the 1800s”, she whined, now pacing around the room, “It’s a bunch of ignorant men, terrible food, and no technology. Might as well be torture.” She laughed at her child-like whining as she pulled the black nylon over her legs. She wasn’t ecstatic about the era either but she had gotten used to their diverse selection of destinations and times by now. 

Stepping out, she watched Zari’s irritation turn into outright awe. Her jaw dropped as she examined the lace fabric on Charlie’s thigh and her eyes went comically wide when she took in the entirety of the garter bet on her flawless body. This just couldn’t be real.

“Well why don’t you distract yourself and help me get this wretched dress on.” Without hesitation, Zari’s feet moved toward her and she let her finger expertly tie the laces on the back of her corset. Her hands slid down Charlie’s sides and tugged playfully on the hems of her dress. Devoid of words, she placed a sweet kiss on Charlie’s shoulder. If these impractical gowns had any use, it would be the access they gave Zari. 

Moaning, Charlie relaxed into it and shut her eyes. She shivered at the trail Zari led up her neck, lightly sucking on her nape. When she finally reached her ear, Zari nibbled gently on the lobe and whispered letting her hot breath fall against Charlie’s already alert skin.

“We should go before they think we’ve killed each other.”

The instant they were outside the fabricator room, Zari was heading in the opposite direction. Charlie swiftly grabbed her wrist pulling her back. They’d be apart for the whole mission due to the buddy system so she’d at least get a proper goodbye.

“Kiss for a good mission?” Zari rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlie’s hips.

“You’re such an idiot.” Their lips were only centimeters apart before they were promptly interrupted.

“Sara told me to check on you guy- oh my God!” A shriek left Ray and he had a conflicted look that matched the one he had when their unicorn fugitive impaled a hippie with its horn. He had no idea whether he should cover his eyes, apologize, or what. “Sorry, I just didn’t…Charlie and Z. Z and Charlie kissing.” He appeared to still be processing. “Are you, is this um-“Zari, an equal disaster, tried to save them.

“Charlie was just um…insulting me and I was attacking her with…my mouth.” It sounded better in her head, honest. Charlie just stared at them cringing at their horrible ability to lie, to communicate even. “We hate each other”, Zari tried again faking her confidence. By this point, Charlie had her hands on Zari’s arm begging for her to stop.

“Alright, let’s just all take a breath, yeah? Try to clear all this up.” They followed Charlie’s advice, confused on how she remained so calm. “Okay, Ray. Zari and I are together. Have been for a few weeks. No one knows and we intend to keep it that way.” Correction, she assumed they did. Right now, Ray putting everything in perspective, she wasn’t sure why they were still sneaking around. “Right?”, she asked. Zari simply nodded. She wasn’t exactly clear on it either. 

That aside, Charlie turned back to Ray and still saw the same stunned expression on his face. Jostling him bit, she tried to snap him out of it. “Bloody hell, mate!”

“Huh? What? Yeah!” He finally regained his awareness. “You and Z are together and a secret. My lips are sealed.” He gestured him zipping his lips in a way that was so Ray like, it was hard to be irritated. Of all the people that could’ve caught them, it was a small mercy that it was him. He then had a cautious look on his face. He was used to chatting to Zari about his relationship with namely Nora Darhk but talking about her love life was uncharted territory. “Just so you know, I doubt anyone would be bothered. We all know what it’s like to find love in unexpected places.” He knew he made a mistake when he said love due to how fast their faces sunk. They hadn’t even discussed labels let alone love. Both weren’t experts at communicating what they wanted hence why they were in this situation in the first place. “I’m just-I’m just going to go now.” He awkwardly excused himself leaving the two to their devices.

“Should we tell everyone?’ Zari asked. She hesitated getting it out and felt dread fill her each millisecond Charlie didn’t answer. 

“I mean, if that’s what you want.”

“Is it what you want?” It became a sort of back and forth of them being too scared of messing something up and the silence only grew thicker. Zari, who was staring to grow tired of her second guessing, just thought screw it. She couldn’t expect others to make things happen for her. “Let’s do it.” Charlie raised a sharp eyebrow to make sure Zari was absolutely sure. She didn’t want her to feel like she had to. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. As soon as the mission’s over, let’s just tell them.” She took notice of how vulnerable and quiet Charlie suddenly got and grew worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Does that mean we’re…together? “ Zari chuckled and grabbed Charlie’s shaking hands. Who knew she’d get the badass shape shifter so nervous? 

“I think we’ve been together for a while now.” Smiling, Charlie squeezed her hands back. They walked off together and for the first time, felt free to think of each other as girlfriends.


End file.
